brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Contest Without Voices
'''Contest Without Voices' (French: Concours Sans Voix), also referred to as Silent Contest and Without Voices Contest, was a brickfilming competition held officially by Brick à Brack. The goal of the contest was to create a brickfilm featuring no dialogue. History The Contest Without Voices was announced on Brick à Brack by Théo Aron on April 30, 2018;Contest announcement just three days after the results of the eighth 8x8x8 were released. Aron also created a brickfilm to announce the contest and explain some of the rules, with versions in both French and English. Spoken words were not allowed, and the only titles allowed were the title of the film at the start and the credits at the end. Subtitles and vocals in music were also not allowed. Sound effects, instrumental music, and non-verbal vocal sounds were allowed. The deadline was June 17. The contest received 40 accepted entries,Results thread but one was deleted before the judging took place, which left 39 eligible entries.Results page Judging and prizes The jury consisted of "Bapt90", Théo Aron, "Max_LG", "Weasel"/"Ozone Studios", "YanleJedi", and Maxime Baconnais. Results were released on July 5. Prizes were provided by The LEGO Group, via Brick à Brack's status as a Recognized LEGO Online Community. They consisted of 21310 Old Fishing Store for first place, 42077 Rally Car for second place, 10715 Bricks on a Roll for third place, 31075 Outback Adventures for fourth place, and 41598 The Flash for fifth place.Prizes page Results || 1. || Dog || "Dalholtern" |- || 2. || Loneliness || Mathieu Blangy |- || 3. || Whitecap || Aaron "Formal Lens" Williams |- || 4. || Run For Your Life || Costin Modoianu |- || 5. || SOLD || "Legotwins' ANIMATIONS" |- | 6. || Guerilla || "bricktoto 125" |- | 7. || Bored || Johnathan Rabon |- | 8. || Just Music || Seza Tan Selen |- | 9. || DEAF || Lainie May |- | 10. || Dishonored || Chris Major |- | 11. || Modern Times || "Brick Broadcasting" |- | 12. || Cookie Heist || Caleb "BeatupBricks Productions" Huizinga |- | 13. || BLACKTRON: UPRISING || Bruse "NoPatricioNo" Caruso |- | 14. || GONK: A Jawa's Story || Joshua Nelson |- | 15. || Plage Isolée || Sam "littlefroggy7" Hyde |- | 16. || Lucky Coin || Amari "Amari Studios" Pavati |- | 17. || Interrogation || "Raytistic" |- | 18. || STONE || The Four Monkeys |- | 19. || - INTRUSION - || "Volrog" |- | 20. || LEGO Bank Heist || "TBB Animations" |- | 21. || iBOT || "Frosty" |- | 22. || Le Duel || "guts24" |- | 23. || Magic Bricks || "Kubrique" |- | 24. || Légitime Défense || "Lego Production" |- | 25. || The Perfect Robbery || Philippe "Brickfilms Production" Grodet |- | 26. || Why Didn't Luke Use The Force? || "GrandviewWorkshop" |- | 27. || The story of the world || "AwesomepantsFilms" |- | 28. || POURSUITE ! || "Doctor Brick" |- | 29. || Tour Eiffel || "Pain d'epice" |- | 30. || The Washing Machine || "TheCrosyfilm" |- | 31. || Jawa's Christmas || "LeKaribouProd" |- | 32. || Le charmeur de serpent || "Frizo Officiel" |- | 33. || the Max Tears Great Escape : the Getaway, Prélude || "BrickOnStage" |- | 34. || spiderman vs scorpion || "LG Cinema Family" |- | 35. || Les aventures de Spider man #1: les origines || "Future Bricks" |- | 36. || Dobby and the Hiccups || "Isaac The Animator" |- | 37. || Charlie Chaplin and Police || "NikkiRatProductions" |- | 38. || The Clothing Shop || "Tilou" |- | 39. || Brickfilm #Sans voix || "Aminix" References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Brick à Brack competitions